


Desire and Domination

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, All Rules and Safewords and Boundaries Were Set Up Before The Story Begins, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knotting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, breath play, choke kink, sorry for the confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek takes Stiles out to dinner but there's a catch: Stiles has to be a good boy.





	

Stiles sat on the end of Derek’s bed, completely nude and waiting – just like he had been instructed. He had just gotten out of the shower, his body still heated by the lingering steam and his hair damp. He held his hands behind his back, fingers laced together and his knuckles brushing against the skin of his heels. His knees were aching from sitting back on his feet for so long, but he knew Derek wouldn’t keep him waiting and if he moved, he would get in trouble.

As if to answer his wishes, Derek made his way into the bedroom and over to the bed.

He was dressed in a pair of black pants, fastened around his waist by a thick leather belt. The rest of his outfit – a pale blue dress shirt and black jacket – was laid over the back of the chair that sat in the corner of the room. The golden skin that covered his firm abs glowed in the dull light, muscles rippling as he moved.

Stiles looked up at him with glittering amber eyes.

Derek smiled, reaching forward to brush the back of his fingers against the soft skin of the boy’s cheek. He smirked at the sound of Stiles’ excited gasp and the sight of the boy nuzzling his face into Derek’s tender touch.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” Derek whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to the boy’s forehead.

Stiles mewed at the tenderness.

Derek had been his dom for months now but somehow he never got used to the rush he felt when the mighty alpha Derek Hale praised him.

“Should we get you ready?” Derek whispered, looking over at the second pile of clothes that had been set out.

Stiles nodded excitedly.

As a treat for his good behaviour, Derek had invited him out to dinner at some fancy restaurant that Stiles couldn’t even say the name of, but there were requirements: one of which was formal dress. The other requirement was that Derek was in complete control: he got to choose what Stiles wore, what he ate, and what they did later when they got home. Stiles wasn’t allowed to speak and he wasn’t allowed to leave Derek’s sight.

But Stiles wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Before we put your clothes on, I’ve got something special for you,” Derek cooed, reaching for the small box sitting next to Stiles on the bed, the one that Stiles had been desperately trying to ignore.

Stiles had managed to control his curiosity, but now it was peaked again. Now, his stomach filled with butterflies and churning with a mix of anxiety and nervousness.

He knew Derek would never hurt him or do anything that they hadn’t previously agreed on, but there was something about Derek’s spontaneity and his tendencies to bring unknown things into their activities that scared him… and excited him.

Derek offered the box to Stiles and instructed, “Open it.”

Stiles pounced on it, unwrapping the silky white ribbon and lifting the lid off of the box. Inside, among the layers of pale blue tissue paper, sat a new toy.

“For me?” Stiles asked excitedly.

Derek smiled and nodded. “You’ve been such a good boy that you deserved a treat. I thought we could play with it tonight.”

Stiles’ heart fluttered and he nodded frantically. He picked the butt plug out of the box and set it down on the mattress in front of himself before sitting back in his previous position and waiting for Derek’s instructions.

Derek stepped around the bed and rummaged through the drawer of the bedside table for the bottle of lube.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Derek instructed.

Stiles did as told, turning around and presenting his ass to Derek.

The man made his way around to the end of the bed, reaching forward and kneading at Stiles’ soft ass cheeks with his firm hands. He muttered soft compliments to the boy, listening to the boy purr and moan as he pushed back against Derek’s hands pleadingly. Then, without warning, he spread the boy’s cheeks and brought his mouth to his eager hole. He flicked his tongue across the taut ring of muscles. He teased at the boy’s entrance, setting a rhythm of slow drags, quick flicks and slow, tortuous circles.

It wasn’t long before Stiles was worked into a panting mess of babbled words and broken pleas.

He didn’t give Stiles reprieve, sliding a lube-slick finger into the boy’s hole. He moved his finger back and forth, teasing Stiles open before sliding a second finger into the boy.

It felt like forever before Derek pulled away, leaving Stiles whimpering for stimulation and warmth. But Derek didn’t leave him waiting long.

Stiles felt a strange, foreign sensation as Derek pressed the tip of the butt plug against Stiles’ entrance.

Stiles pushed back against it slightly, a silent plea for Derek to continue.

“Do you want it, baby?” Derek purred.

Stiles nodded frantically.

“Let me hear you say it,” Derek encouraged.

“I want it, Derek,” Stiles cried out. “I need it.”

“You _need_ it, do you?” Derek teased, rubbing the tip against Stiles’ entrance and listening to him whimper. “If you want it that badly then take it, baby. Sink back over it with your pretty little ass.”

Stiles did as instructed, breathing deeply as he lowered himself over the thick butt plug that Derek held in position.

He let out a rugged moan, throwing his head back.

“Do you like your new toy?” Derek whispered, gently working the butt plug back and forth slightly.

Stiles nodded, any logical thoughts escaping him and leaving him lost for words.

“Good boy,” Derek praised, sitting back. He picked up a small towel and wiped the lube off of his fingers before cleaning up the mess he had made of Stiles. He sat back and admired the boy, watching as Stiles rolled his hips and ground against the toy, desperate for friction.

Derek leant forward, crawling onto the mattress and settling his hands on the boy’s hips as he leant forward. His lips brushed against Stiles’ ear as he whispered, “Easy, baby. If you come now I’m going to have to punish you. That means no toy and no dinner.”

Stiles stilled, whimpering slightly.

“Good boy,” Derek whispered, pressing his lips to Stiles’ throat. “Now, let’s get you dressed, shall we?”

Stiles nodded.

Derek helped him get dressed into a pair of black dress pants, a pale grey shirt, and Derek’s leather jacket. The jacket swamped Stiles, but it was so comfortable and it put Derek at ease to go out in public with Stiles marked by his scent.

Derek guided Stiles downstairs and into his Camaro. He opened the door for Stiles and ushered him into the seat before making his way around to the driver’s side and starting the car. The Camaro roared to life, the engine purring as they drove down the road.

Every now and then he could hear the groaning of the leather as Stiles moved.

“Stiles,” Derek growled.

“I’ll be good,” Stiles yelped, sitting still. “I promise I’ll be good.”

Derek focused his clear aventurine eyes out the front window.

The drive into the city didn’t take long. Before Stiles knew it, Derek pulled up before the restaurant.

Stiles stayed in his seat, as was custom, and waited for Derek to round the car and open the door for him. Once he was out of the car, Derek settled his hand in the small of the boy’s back and guided him inside the restaurant. He talked briefly to the hostess who led the way to one of the private back rooms and offered them the menus.

Derek thanked her and ordered drinks.

Stiles stayed silent, his head bowed and staring at the gleaming silver cutlery.

A few minutes later, a waitress brought them their drinks and asked to take their orders.

Derek spoke in a flurry of French, the sound of his husky voice in the foreign tongue rolling right through Stiles and warming him from the inside.

The waitress nodded and left.

“I ordered you the chicken,” Derek told him.

“Thank you,” Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded and reached into his pocket for something.

Stiles clamped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from crying out as the butt plug burst to life and began to vibrate, igniting every nerve in his body and bringing tears to his eyes. But – as quickly as it had started – it stopped, leaving Stiles panting ruggedly and struggling to compose himself.

Derek smirked as he pulled the small remote out from his pocket and set it down on the table.

“Did I forget to mention it did that?” Derek said smugly.

Stiles bit into his lip, stifling his helpless moans as Derek turned it on again. It wasn’t as powerful as the first one, leaving it on the lowest setting.

Stiles squirmed and whimpered.

“Stiles,” Derek growled lowly.

“I’ll be good,” Stiles promised.

The boy settled and sat still, or as still as he could possibly sit.

Just to make it harder, Derek turned it up to the next intensity.

Stiles’ breath hitched in his throat, his hips bucking forward slightly and his limb trembling as he struggled to sit still.

Derek reached across under the table, grasping Stiles’ painfully hard bulge. He leant across, listening to Stiles hiss as he began to fondle Stiles through his pants. He gently nipped and kissed the pale skin of the boy’s neck. He gently gnawed at Stiles’ earlobe as he whispered, “You’d better not come until I say so.”

“I won’t,” Stiles whimpered.

“Good boy,” Derek purred. He sat back and turned the vibrator off again, leaving Stiles breathless and desperate for more.

He looked at Derek pleadingly, with those gorgeous eyes that Derek struggled to say no to.

Derek reached cross and took Stiles’ hand in his own.

“If you’re a good boy, I’ll play with you during dinner and get you nice and ready,” Derek promised. “And if you can hold out until we get home, I’ll fuck you rugged.”

Stiles whimpered softly.

Derek ran the ball of his thumb across Stiles’ knuckles, hiding the remote beneath his napkin as the waitress brought in their meals.

Derek thanked her again and waited until she left before giving Stiles the go ahead to eat.

The boy was hesitant.

“I won’t turn it on until you’re done,” Derek promised. “The last think I want is for you to choke on your food.”

Stiles nodded, comforted by Derek’s caring nature. He knew Derek wouldn’t lie to him. Content with the man’s promise, Stiles reached for his cutlery and began to eat.

The meal was divine: a kaleidoscope of flavours that flourished on his tastebuds.

“Is it nice?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded frantically, swallowing before shuffling over to Derek’s side and pressing a kiss to his cheek, whispered, “Thank you for my treat.”

Derek smirked, running his fingers through Stiles’ hair and bringing their mouths together in a deep, passionate kiss.

Stiles hummed as he melted into Derek’s warmth, opening his mouth and heeding to Derek’s dominating tongue. He let the man ravish his mouth, gently balling Derek’s jacket into his fist.

Derek pulled back, leaving Stiles breathless and begging for more. He pressed a chaste kiss to the boy’s quivering lips and whispered, “If you’re a good boy, I might bring you here more often.”

“I’d like that,” Stiles uttered.

“If you’re finished with dinner, we can order dessert,” Derek offered.

“Really?” Stiles asked excitedly.

“My treat,” Derek whispered. “What do you feel like? Mousse, cake or ice cream?”

Stiles thought about it for a second. “Whatever you feel like.”

Derek smiled and pressed a kiss to the crown of the boy’s head and whispered, “Good boy. I’ll go order, you stay here.”

Derek shuffled out of the booth, sliding the vibrator remote into his pocket. He stopped just short of the door, clicking it on to the highest settling and listening to Stiles yelp, moan and squirm.

“And stay quiet,” Derek instructed.

Stiles bit into his lip, holding in his moans as he tried to sit upright.

He watched Derek leave.

He was alone and wanted nothing more but to rut against something until he came, but he couldn’t.

He tried to steady his breathing.

“I will be a good boy,” he told himself, whispering it like an oath over and over again. “I will be a good boy.”

He felt hot tears prickle his eyes and his cries hitched in his throat as Derek toyed with the controller across the restaurant.

He switched the vibrator onto pulse and Stiles felt the vibe radiate within him, igniting every nerve end in his body. It was too much, he let out a low groan.

Stiles could feel wave after wave of precome dribbling from his cock, soaking his pants.

Derek shut off the vibrator.

The door opened and Derek stepped back into their private room.

“Are you okay, baby?” Derek asked, sliding into the booth beside Stiles.

The boy blushed and bowed his head.

“I want to be a good boy,” he whimpered, fidgeting with his pants slightly.

Derek seemed to notice. He laid his arm around Stiles shoulder and pulled him close, letting the boy curl up against him.

“I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to get you so worked up,” Derek apologised, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ temple. “You have been a good boy, a _very_ good boy.”

“I haven’t come,” Stiles sobbed. “I promise, I’m being a good boy.”

Derek shushed him and held him closer, whispered soft words of encouragement to him.

“Please don’t be mad at me,” Stiles begged.

“I’m not mad,” Derek assured him. “You’ve been a good boy and if you want to stop we will.”

Stiles shook his head. “I don’t want to stop, I’m having fun. I just… I’m sorry.”

Derek tilted the boy’s chin up and brought their lips together again. He was patient but insistent, waiting until Stiles relaxed into the warmth of his lips and returned the kiss.

Stiles let his breath fall from his lungs as his shoulders dropped. His eyes fluttered shut as he looped his arms around Derek’s neck. He laced his fingers through Derek’s soft raven-black hair.

Derek dropped his hands to Stiles’ waist and pulled him close, enveloping him in his warmth and feeling the warmth of the boy’s body melt into his own. He cupped the back of the boy’s head, lacing his fingers through Stiles’ unkempt chestnut locks while his other hand trailed down the boy’s side, caressing his surprisingly firm body before settling on the curve of his hip.

He ran his tongue across Stiles’ bottom lip and Stiles moaned blissfully as he obediently opened his mouth to welcome Derek’s tongue.

They broke away as the waitress opened the door and brought in their next course. She set the dishes down on the table before cleaning away the others.

Derek thanked her.

She bowed, blushing as she left.

“It’s a caramel banana spilt with chocolate fudge sauce and biscuit crumbs instead of nuts,” Derek told him, gently pushing the plate in front of Stiles.

The boy licked his lips.

“Go on,” Derek encouraged.

Stiles didn’t need to be told twice, he dove into the dessert and was finished in minutes.

Derek had ordered himself a slice of cake and cup of tea and finished both quickly, eager to get Stiles out of there and back to somewhere they both felt comfortable.

“Stand up,” Derek instructed.

Stiles did as told, rising to his feet and shifting about awkwardly. He tried to hide the damp spot in his pants.

Derek rose from his seat and walked over to Stiles’ side, encouraging the boy to strip off his jacket and hold it in front of his crotch.

Stiles seemed to relax a little more.

Derek wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulder, holding him close and shielding him from the cold. He walked Stiles to the door, paying for the meal and thanking the staff before walking out to the car. He guided Stiles into his seat before sliding into the driver’s seat.

“Derek,” Stiles murmured as the Camaro pulled out of the carpark.

“Yes, baby?”

“You’ve been so nice to me tonight, can I… can I do something for you?” Stiles asked.

Derek thought about it for a moment.

“What do you want to do for me?” Derek asked.

“Anything,” Stiles replied without a beat of hesitation.

“Be specific, baby,” Derek encouraged.

“I want to blow you and choke on your dick,” Stiles answered.

Derek smiled, delighted by the boy’s sudden outburst of lewdness.

“Okay,” Derek agreed, turning off the main road and parking the car. He pushed his chair back and gestured to his crotch, “Go on.”

Stiles made quick work of Derek’s pants. He undid the zip and drew his growing erection out – obviously, Stiles hadn’t been the only one who had been excited by toying with Stiles. He pressed kisses against the man’s impressive length before sinking down over Derek’s dick. He listened to the man hiss and moan as he rolled his tongue around the head of his throbbing erection.

Derek ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair, his tender touch massaging the boy’s scalp. His hips instinctively buckled towards Stiles’ mouth, his body pinned down by the steering wheel and his seat belt.

Stiles hummed, Derek’s touch spurring him on. The vibrations of his purr made Derek moan louder, biting down into his lips in order to control his ragged cries.

Stiles sucked him off, moving his mouth up and down Derek’s impressive length. He drew back, running his tongue up the underside of Derek’s cock, pressing a sloppy, open-mouth kiss against the ridge.

He kept his hands behind his back, as was custom – well, more of an unspoken rule by now: no touching unless told to.

He sank down over Derek’s length again, taking him to the hilt and sucking hard.

Derek cried out, legs tensing as he drew close to coming.

Derek cupped the back of Stiles’ head, encouraging him. He grabbed at a fistful of Stiles’ hair, pushing his head down over his cock.

The intrusion burnt in his throat and tears stung at his eyes, but God did it feel good. He choked against the head of Derek’s thick cock, a muffled cry tearing at his throat as Derek pulled his head back up.

He was never violently forceful, in fact he was rather considerate when he was dominating: making sure he never pushed Stiles too far or abused him.

Stiles tasted the hot, salty precome that dribbled liberally from the slit of Derek’s cock, dripping across his tongue and spilling down the back of his throat.

Derek gently massaged the boy’s scalp.

Stiles took the hint and slid Derek’s length in his mouth, taking his delicious, thick cock all the way into his throat. Stiles sucked hard, moving his head quickly. He pulled back, swirling his tongue around the head of Derek’s dick, lapping at the tip and eliciting broken cries from the man.

Stiles turned his chestnut brown eyes up to the man, watching as he threw his head back against the headrest of the driver’s seat, moaning incomprehensibly. His mouth hung open, his breathing broken and shaking his lips. His dark eyes were glazed with lust as Stiles sank down over him again and he came.

Hot, sticky semen spilled down Stiles’ throat.

Stiles stayed there, milking Derek for all he had before drawing back and swallowing hard. He pressed soft kisses against Derek’s shaft, letting him ride out his orgasm before he sat back in the seat.

Derek heaved in deep breaths, reaching across to brush his thumb across Stiles’ cheek and whisper, “Good boy. You still give the best blowjobs.”

Stiles beamed proudly, sitting back in his seat.

He yelped as the butt plug pressed against his prostate.

“If you can hold out a little longer, I promise I’ll reward you,” Derek purred, starting the car again and pulling back onto the road.

Stiles nodded.

It felt like an eternity but they finally arrived back in Beacon Hills.

Derek pulled up before the house and parked the car. He helped Stiles out of the car and ushered him inside.

“Upstairs,” Derek instructed, shutting the front door and locking it behind them. “Kneeling like you were earlier.”

Stiles nodded enthusiastically, hanging up Derek’s jacket before scurrying upstairs and into their bedroom. He stripped off his clothes and clambered up onto the bed.

Derek soon joined him, kneading at Stiles’ ass cheeks like he did earlier, making the boy moan. He spread the boy’s cheeks and grabbed the base of the butt plug, moving the toy back and forth before pulling it out of Stiles’ eager hole.

The boy whimpered at the loss.

Derek set the toy aside and leant forward.

“Lie down and put your hands behind your back,” Derek instructed, his voice a husky whisper.

Stiles did as told, his heart fluttering as he heard the familiar hiss of Derek’s belt skidding free of his pants.

Derek sat back and wound the leather strap around Stiles’ wrists, fastening it in place before leaning forward again. He buried his face in the curve of Stiles’ throat. He bit lightly down on the junction of Stiles’ neck and shoulder. He smirked as Stiles arched up with a full-body shudder and wordless moan. Having found a spot sensitive enough to earn such a response, Derek teased it relentlessly: nipping and sucking at the tender spot before lathering it with kisses.

Derek gently tapped his hip and whispered, “Ass up.”

Stiles shuffled about, rising onto his knees and grinding his ass back against Derek’s throbbing erection.

He wanted to laugh at himself for _presenting_ himself to Derek.

Derek arched over Stiles, his hot breath making the hairs on the back of the boy’s neck rise.

Stiles’ crotch throbbed at the sound of Derek’s unrestrained gasps, savage groans and rugged panting. His erection bounced against the flat of his stomach as Derek began to buck his hips, rubbing his rock-hard dick against Stiles’ ass.

He dragged his claws across Stiles’ skin, watching angry red marks trail in their wake. He ran his hands from the boy’s shoulders down to his ass. He kneaded at Stiles’ soft cheeks, a low rumble escaping his lungs and rolling across the boy’s skin.

Stiles shuddered at the sensation, rolling his head back and exposing his throat.

Derek took advantage of the boy’s dropped defences, bringing his lips to Stiles’ jugular and littering the skin with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. He nipped and sucked at the skin, not hard enough to break the skin but just enough that it would leave a mark in the morning, and definitely enough to reduce the boy to shuddering moans.

“Next time, I’m going to fuck you before I put it in,” Derek said lowly. “I’ll fill you up and then turn it on and stir it all up inside of you.”

Stiles whimpered excitedly.

“Would you like that?” Derek asked rhetorically, lathering kisses across the boy’s pale skin. He ran his hand through the boy’s soft locks, gently tugging at his unkempt hair.

Stiles melted into his hold, letting Derek’s slender fingers guide him.

He tilted the boy’s head to the side and brought their mouths together. The first kiss was tender as Derek brushed his lips across Stiles’, then Derek crushed their mouths together in a brutal, bruising kiss.

Derek ran his tongue across Stiles’ lips and Stiles obeyed, opening his mouth to welcome Derek’s dominating tongue.

It was deep and messy, as Derek thrust his tongue deep into Stiles’ eager mouth.

Stiles ground back against Derek’s hips.

Derek purred, arching forward to return the thrust.

Sweat caressed their bodies. Their scents began to mingle.

“Derek,” Stiles gasped. “Fuck me.”

Derek thrusted his hips against Stiles’ ass. He sat back, feeling the boy shiver from the loss of warmth. He spread the boy’s cheeks and lined himself up with Stiles’ eager entrance.

He eased his length into Stiles’ ass.

Stiles tensed for a moment at the intrusion, breathing heavily and smothering a moan as he tried to relax and welcome the man’s throbbing length.

Derek was struggling to stay patient. Stiles’ ass was hot and deliciously teased open, and resisting the urge to simply give in and savagely fuck the boy into the sheets was testing his already limited self-control.

Stiles gently rolled his hips against Derek’s length, an indication that he was okay and Derek could proceed.

Derek rested his hands on the boy’s hips, slowly drawing out before buckling his hips and slamming his length into Stiles’ ass again.

Stiles arched his back, a savage moan tearing at his throat.

Derek’s carnal instincts took over, grabbing a hold of Stiles’ hips and thrusting into the boy.

Stiles cried out, the wave of pain delighting him, making his crotch throb and ache. His arms trembled and he collapsed forward against the mattress. He buried his face into the pillow, biting down into the cotton and muffling his moans.

Derek arched over Stiles, his thrusts faster and deeper as he nipped at the ridges of Stiles’ shoulder blades.

Then Derek stopped and Stiles realised why; Derek’s cock had swollen inside of the boy’s ass.

The boy let out a strangled moan.

Derek pressed his forehead against Stiles’ shoulder, nuzzling his face into the slender boy’s warmth.

Stiles turned his head and brushed his cheek against Derek’s face the way a wolf would nuzzle up to its mate. It was a silent gesture that assured the man it was okay, after all it wasn’t Derek’s fault that sometimes he couldn’t control his lupin genetics and they won over in the heat of the moment. Besides, Stiles found it quite enjoyable.

After a minute, Derek began to move again.

Derek littered kisses across Stiles’ shoulders. He reached around the boy, his hands spreading the boy’s legs over his lap and exposing Stiles’ dribbling cock. He rubbed his thumbs in circles, feeling the tense muscles twitch beneath his touch.

He began to roll his hips in slow, shallow thrusts, giving Stiles the time he needed to get used to the new sensation.

“More,” Stiles gasped.

Derek growled, nipping at Stiles’ shoulder.

“More,” Stiles begged, his voice laced with lust.

“You’re needy today, aren’t you?” Derek teased, his breathing rugged and eyes flaring red with power.

He thrust into Stiles, sudden and brutal.

Stiles cried out.

Derek moved one hand from Stiles’ thigh to the boy’s neck. He gently massaged the flesh before applying pressure. He squeezed the boy’s throat, thrusting harder and faster. He heard the boy gasp for breath, wheezing as Derek choked him more.

Derek ran kisses along Stiles’ jaw, glancing at the boy’s face.

The corner of Stiles’ lips were curved up into a small smile, his chocolate-brown eyes misted with lust. His lips hung open, twitching as the promise of sweet relief danced before him.

Derek’s grip tightened on Stiles’ thigh, his claws piercing the skin and drawing blood. The hot liquid ran down the inside of Stiles’ leg, the sensation arousing him. There was no indication of pain, only pleasure.

Derek lost himself, his hips moving by instinct as he savagely fucked the boy.

Stiles’ moans escalated into one drawn-out cry. His nails dragged at the back of Derek’s skull, earning a deep growl as he picked up the pace.

Derek released his grip on the boy’s throat, listening to Stiles gasp for breath beneath his rugged cries. He adjusted his grip on the boy, looping his arm under the boy’s leg and resting it above his shoulder, flipping Stiles onto his side. He grabbed the boy’s waist, pulled the boy down over his length as he slammed into him.

It was passion. Pure, unadulterated, savage passion.

Derek pounded him into the sheets, his rigid cock bruising Stiles’ insides.

“Derek,” Stiles whimpered, his stomach knotted painfully by the denied orgasm. “Please. I can’t…”

Derek leant forward and whispered. “You have my permission to come.”

Stiles didn’t need to be told twice.

He let out a savage moan as spurts of sticky come splashed against his abs, spilling into the sheets.

Air escaped him, his lips quivering and eyes fluttering. His eyes fell shut and he collapsed against the bed.

Derek bucked his hips one last time and came, hot semen filling Stiles’ ass.

He took a second to catch his breath. He felt the tension of his knot subside as he rode out the orgasm. He slowly withdrew from Stiles’ ass.

“Playtime’s over,” Derek announced, unfastening the belt and cautiously rolling the boy onto his back.

Stiles smiled up at him, still drowsy from the overstimulation.

Derek left to fetch a towel and returned a minute later to clean Stiles up. Once content that the boy was clean enough to sleep comfortably, he laid down next to Stiles and pulled him against his chest.

Stiles nuzzled his face into Derek’s warmth, muttering, “Thank you.”

“We should do that more often,” Derek replied, keeping his voice low as Stiles began to drift into a sleepy haze. “Maybe next time I’ll be a little more relentless with the remote.”

He felt Stiles smile and whisper, “If that’s the case, then remember to pack a spare pair of pants.”

Derek chuckled and nuzzled his face into the mess of Stiles’ hair.

“I love you,” the boy mumbled as his heavy eyes fell shut and he drifted off to sleep.

Derek pressed a tender kiss to the boy’s temple and whispered, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
